


Lightning

by cadaveres



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadaveres/pseuds/cadaveres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole sees them, a beacon, too bright, like counting birds against the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning

Loneliness hurts like fire from when the magic first came. Scorching hands, a charred leg. It hurts. He burned. All my fault. They should take me; they should lock me. They have to come for me.

Sometimes it hurts like a biting cold in the arm and their chest. Frozen tears breaking as they fell, hiding under a blanket fort. The Templars will come.

Not hope, just dark. Not a beacon, but a small fire caught in a storm. The storm grows and darkens but all around is hope and bright.

I won’t give up. I won’t. I refuse. But they are already on the floor. Every night sleepless. The weight of everything crashing down.

The skies will fall.

Extended arms and warmth. The stone embraces, pride humbles, laughter over burn pastries, and compassion over shared losses.

I can’t give up.

The scorching pits in their stomach are gone. The icy hands that clutched their throat no more.

It feels like lightning, like when the first spark came snapping between their fingers and reached the one who hurt their love.

It feels like the right kind of hurt, the good kind of worry. They’re lightning, not the light, not the storm. They strike and hurt.

Let them come. Let it fall. I will fight.


End file.
